Gilded Cage
by Flying Platypus
Summary: as zelda prepares to wipe link's memmory clean, link decies that it's not worth it. transported to...someplace else, he has to get along w his archenimy. friendship gannonlink. onesided linkzelda.
1. Chapter 1

**Auther**: Flying Platipi

**Title**: Gilded Cadge

**Warnings**: at the moment, none. But I do these things by chapter. So, in this chapter there is no (insert warning type thing). But next chapter there may be.

**Ship**: it begins off as link/Zelda, but I have NEVER liked that pairing. 10 to 1 it'll be slash.

**A/N**: **This Is directly after ****Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**_I haven't defeated the game (I'm stuck on the monster Gannondorph) so I really don't know what happens after link defeats both Gannondorph and Gannon. So if something's off kilter, it's not my writing skills that are lacking, but my gaming skills_) I've had this floating around my head for what seems like half a year…. You can tell that I don't update much. (Oh no! All the readers fled!) It is safe to say that if I don't update a story in a full year though, that I probably won't be coming back to it. My **Dream me Away** story is not going quite as well as I had expected it to go… I also never got reviews… I think. I'm not sure how to cheek them….

**Disclaimer: Any character, trademark, plot, or scene associated with Legend of Zelda is not mine. Anything else is mine. **

----Chapter 1----

--Dark Shadow--

'For one who is bound to save the world, you have little faith in it.' He had said

'They have little faith in me,' had been my reply. 'I don't have to like them to save them, and they don't have to like me to be saved. I am honor bound to protect them.'

'Maybe they do not deserve your honor.' The shadow had whispered.

I had shut him out, shut him in. But it was the truth.

As I walked through the water temple, weaving through the maze, methodically destroying the evil, he came to me again.

'You waste good deeds on those who hide from you.' He whispered, catering to my selfish side, even though that side was himself. 'I will tell you what will happen in the end: they will destroy you. And take the fame for themselves. Erase even your memories; make you just the little Kohiri boy that grew up.'

'Not true!' I yelled back at the persistent voce. 'The princess cares for me. She wouldn't do something that cruel.' Even I knew my logic was faulty.

'Royalty is born to manipulate. Are you scared of the truth? Do you _love _her?'

He laughed. 'You set your goals so low, when you could aim for such greatness. Steal the two triforces and rule the world. Nothing would be out of your grasp. Our grasp.'

I almost snorted at his stupidity. Courage could not defeat pure power alone. And wisdom could spot deceit miles away.

'How would I, or we, do this?' I asked, my vice wreathed in sarcasm.

I opened a door, knowing I now faced another danger. As I splashed into a mist filled room, the thoughts of domination and dark shadows that lurked in my own mind fled. This was, by far the strangest room I had come to so far. The mist was so thick in the air that I could not see any of the surrounding walls, only a lone island and tree in the middle. The whole place stank of magic.

I walked to the island, and seeing no foe, only the opposite door, continued. When the door would not open, my heart sunk. In my mission of light, I had been trapped.

'It would be easy.' The voice I had forgotten responded to an equally lost question.

As I walked to the island in the middle of the room, my mind searched for my own words, moments before. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the kiss of sharp metal on my nape.

"We fight," an oddly loud voice declared, ringing in my ears instead of the usual soft whisper in my mind I had grown to view as normal. "See who's the most powerful, most cunning, most courageous. Then the other dies."

I turned carefully to see this twin my mind had created, knowing who, or rather, what was there. My shadow, seen before only in my mind and dreams was smirking at me mater-of-fact-ly. His black tunic, phantom of my blue, made his white skin and hair glow. The only color in this black twin of me was his eyes, as red as Sheik's. Those eyes, so red, held a spark of madness in their depth.

This demon I had created smiled at me, bearing each one of his teeth.

"Engard," he whispered into the echoes words spoken and water splashing, and we fought.

I won that battle in the strange room. But my shadowy twin was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**: nothing yet…

**Ship**: only cruddy link/Zelda. I hate her. Maybe it'll be Gannondorph/Link…

**A/N:** I have ch. 1 and 2 written already. So it won't be a oneshot. Heh heh heh… how'd I guess it wouldn't be a oneshot? Considering you are now reading ch.2…

_**For disclaimer, refer to chapter one**_

----------Chapter 2----------

---Gone From this World---

_(Last time)_

_This demon I had created smiled at me, bearing each one of his teeth._

_"Engard," he whispered into the echoes words spoken and water splashing, and we fought. _

_I won that battle in the strange room. But my shadowy twin was right._

(This time)

I looked into the eyes of the woman I had cared for most in this strange, insane paradox, and felt like weeping.

Princess Zelda would kill me for peace. She would rob me of all my memories and leave me as the strange boy who didn't know he was not a Kohiri.

I had won her battles, defeated my own demons for her sake and the sake of her world. I felt a strange feeling roar up through my veins, cloud my sight, clog my throat. I felt fear and anger. This woman whom I loved would bind half of my mind to a seven year old body, just as she had bound me to her cause.

It would be an understatement to say that I felt anger. My mind franticly searched for a way out, any way to be free. And, blessedly, the one voice I had hated, now loved came to me. 'Would it be to cliché to tell you 'I told you so' at the moment?' My dark side. He wasn't dead.

'Yes.' I responded as Zelda started her magic. With a new sense of urgency, I quickly went on. 'Now _please_, get us out of this.' There was a pause.

'Us?' I knew he was still mad. But he relented. "I can twist the spell, but you might not like the effects."

'Will I remember?' will I live?

'Of course!' he promised, knowing his prize was won. He sent me the details of what would happen. A copy of my seven-year-old body would be made, and inhabited by him. I would be sent… somewhere else. He could protect his own memories, but we had grown to far apart for him to protect me. I notice that I did not have the leisure to consider where I would be sent off to: the Princess was almost finished.

"I'll do it." I whispered. I realized as Zelda paused, confused, that I had spoken aloud. This was the first time I had spoken to my shadow aloud. I could almost hear him smirk.

"Well then. Let's do this," he laughed, purposefully ignoring my omission of his power. As the Princess that I had loved continued with her spell, unaware of the power fiddling with it, I closed my eyes and hoped my black twin would not purposefully send me to oblivion out of spite.

I remembered. I remembered more then I should have. As I stood in uncertainty, I saw other's lives before my own eyes.

I was a shrub, in a world that was stranger then anything I had seen before.

I was surrounded by water, endless oceans, in a little red boat that talked.

I was a wolf with a dieing princess on my back

Who was Link? Was it this boy, or this man? Was the friend of a pirate or an otherworld princess? Was he cursed to be a plant or a wolf? How did he have to save the world this time? I would have asked where I was, but I was quite distracted by the question of _who_ I was.

I stumbled, not even knowing I was standing, and landed quite heavily on something.

'Or someone.' I thought as arms shoved me violently away. I landed on a carpeted floor of a room that was easily the size of Castle Town. I slowly took in the sight of the delicate looking stained-glass window like ceiling and the shelves full of books and games that looked to be able to keep one interested for eternity simply by their sheer quantity. Safe in my assumption of the fact that I was Link, Hero of Time at the moment, I voiced the next question that came to mind.

Where was I?

I had not been aware of the fact that I had spoken aloud until I received an answer.

"You are where the asshole misfits go that the world is ashamed of and wants to get rid of. But why the hell are _you_ here?" a deep, fiery vice that was reminiscent of killing sand and damning wind growled at me, demanding an answer.

I looked up from my unintentional seat on the floor into the rage filled, red-gold eyes of my enemy Gannondorph.

Cliffie!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings**: eventual slash… (Eventual. Can you imagine life long enemies jumping into each other's bed with out getting past the "Arrg I hate you" stage?) I'm going to try not to make the language become an issue. But I really can't promise that Gannon might not let something slip…

**Ship**: eventual Gannondorph/Link and present one sided Link/Zelda (that will be gotten rid of as soon as possible.)

**A/N**: I'm actually writing this one in school. I had surgery on my leg and can't get to 2 of my classes (pd 5&6) and so I have study hall those two. And lunch directly before that. So for three prd.s I sit and do nothing. So I work on this one at school and another one at home.

_**For disclaimer, refer to chapter one.**_

---chapter 3---

_(Last time)_

"_You are where the asshole misfits go that the world is ashamed of and wants to get rid of. But why the hell are you here?" a deep, fiery vice that was reminiscent of killing sand and damning wind growled at me, demanding an answer. _

_I looked up from my unintentional seat on the floor into the rage filled, red-gold eyes of my enemy Gannondorph. _

(This time)

I'm really not quite certain of exactly what happened then, but, suffice to say it involved a lot of insults, fists and a considerable flash of purple before it ended with both of us on the ground, trying desperately to keep our stomachs were they were supposed to be located. My mind franticly tried to place it's thoughts in order.

I knew that, one, I was in a room with my most hated enemy, two, there seemed to be no doors, three, his magic was purple, therefore his magic had been the cause of Link trying to spew out his guts, and four, that bastard had called him 'fairy boy' and _not _in the way Malon had.

I desperately wanted to rip his guts out, but I knew that the result of moving would not be appreciated. As I felt my strength slip away from me, I aimed my fall so I would land on my back. I somehow though it wouldn't be the smartest thing to fall on my stomach at the moment. A blanket of darkness consumed me, and I passed out.

I didn't notice the red haired man on the floor next to me in the same situation.

a/n a/n a/n a/n a/n a/n a/n a/n

**Link is eight when he's a little kid, 17 when he's an adult, and Gannondorph is 18(I know, but that's the age I imagine him to be) when Link's 8. So he's 27 in this story. **

This is a memory of Gannondorphs'. You'll get why I'm writing it now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The tale of when Gannondorph, the only male in a tribe of female thieves' had been told again and again to the little boy who would become King. His father, an outsider from Hyrule, had been killed, as all outsider men were when their purpose was fulfilled. His mother had been the Priestess of Din, God of fire. The priestess had wanted a child, a girl, to be her heir in the ways of priestess-hood. But she had borne a son.

There had been a great fire in the temple, a sign of the goddesses' approval. And his mother had died. Died by a man's hand, no matter that this man was only a child.

Every day of his life from there on out, he was told of the murder he had committed. He was told he was a woman killer, the worst kind of murderer ever. His cousin, and rival to the throne, Nabooru, had made a fuss about his mother's death when the time for his ascension had come. No one wanted a blood-thirsty woman killer in charge, but no one wanted to offend the Goddesses when their sign of approval had been given. So they settled for a compromise. Gannondorph would be King in name only. Nabooru would be the true Queen.

They hadn't taken into account that Gannondorph did not even wish to be King.

So everyone had been taken by surprise when Gannondorph rebelled. He had run away twice, trying desperately not to be king, but they had found him. They had brain washed him, making his mind work in different ways then it had intended to.

The glory of the clan, the protection of the women thieves had become paramount.

But the puppet got out of hand.

The glory of the clan meant offering the world on a silver platter to his thieves.

The protection of women meant that, for woman's sake, he would rule unanimously.

So they had turned him against someone else. The king of Hyrule, it was whispered to him, wanted the Gerdu for his own.

And so, Gannondorph had spilt his blood, sold his soul, for the women that hated him.

And in the back of his mind, he knew it.


End file.
